


the war is won

by daisy_chains



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, battle aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_chains/pseuds/daisy_chains





	the war is won

The war is done and the war is won  
But what is the price of this victory  
Young blood is spilt upon the dark stone ground  
And old bones are stained crimson

Mothers mourn their children lost  
And brothers and sisters cry out to the heavens  
Fathers fall onto their knees  
The dead don’t look like they’re asleep

Husbands and wives widows and widowers made  
Children wish for just a bit more time  
Friends find friends both living and dead  
Some sigh in relief but everyone grieves

The skies take their cues and the clouds are ashen  
Casting long shadows over the fallen figures  
Angels and demons alike bow their heads in shame  
Once everything was black and white, but now it’s all just red

Heros gain nothing but empty titles  
Things that do nothing to replace those gone and broken  
Survivors flee quickly to the shadows  
Nursing wounds and haunted by night terrors

The war is won and the monster slain  
But what justifies the cost of this battle  
Families are broken and friendships shattered  
Upon this bloody and unholy ground


End file.
